A spray apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,813. The spray head is an end section which can be attached to a blower tube. An outer supply pipe passes through the spray head and is transverse to the flow direction. Via an outer supply connection, the medium to be sprayed, such as a liquid or similar spray medium, is supplied from a spray medium tank and emitted into the blower air flow via a discharge opening inside the spray head.
It has been shown in practice that the blower air generates noise in the spray head which acoustically burdens the surroundings and the operator.